Akira Hayashi
Akira Hayashi, commonly referred to as Kenpachi Akira is the former Captain of Squad 13 after being kicked out of the Gotei 13 because of him being accused to be related to Hollows. Appearance Akira is a somewhat tall Shinigami. He looks like a teenage boy. He has strange white spiky hair, which is medium length when put down. He has brown eyes and black eyebrows. He sports a dark blue jacket which has fur around the top, with white cross shapes on the upper sleeves. Over the jacket he has a leather strap that connects to his Zanpakuto's sheath and has a buckle like a belt does. Under his jacket he wears a lighter blue shirt and has a necklace around his neck that has a small silver item on it. He wears black jeans which are a bit too long, with the legs going so far down he tends to walk on them. He also wears a pair of black skate shoes. Akira also has two silver earrings in his right ear. Personality Akira tends to be very lazy, often not getting things done, or taking short cuts to make things take less time. When he fights he tends to be more serious, and was considered the strongest Captain in the Gotei 13 when he was the Captain of Squad 13. He also tends to fall asleep at random times, something he did often when he was in the Shinigami academy, and got into many detentions because of it. Abilities/Equipment Spiritual Power Suppressing Earrings: Akira possesses a large amount of Spiritual Power, so he has two special earrings to suppress it, so he can go around places and not be noticed by Shinigami patrolling places or Hollows. Master Swordsman: Akira is very good with a sword. He has been said to be able to defeat entire armies by himself by just just using a sword. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Akira is extremely good at Hand to Hand Combat, and is said to be one of the best fighters to come out of the Gotei 13. Immense Spiritual Power: Akira has an monstrous amount of Spiritual Power. It has been said that without his earrings and when he's using his full force his Spiritual Power could knock others out without him even moving a muscle or that his opponents nearly suffocated from just being near him. When unleashing enough Spiritual Power it becomes visible and takes a silvery-blue color, and takes the shape of a hand. *'Insane Reiatsu Control': His spiritual energy is very strong. Strong enough that when unleashed, can tend to leave gigantic craters under him. Immense Strength: Dispite his teenage appearance, Akira is very strong. He is able to stop opponent's attacks with just his bare hands, and can put a lot of force behind a slash from his Zanpakuto. Immense Speed: Akira is very fast, being able to cross the entire Seireitei in just half a minute. He is also very good at using Shunpo, making him even faster. Zanpakuto Bariēshon (Variation) is Akira's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a normal katana with a red hilt. It has a part on the end which you can attach key chains to. It has a key chain on it that is a piece of what looks to be fur. The fur is the same color as the hilt. *'Shikai': Bariēshon's Shikai Command is "Vary". On activation Bariēshon takes the form of a regular bulky metal sword. When it's Shikai is activate Bariēshon can change it's form into 9 other forms besides the one it takes when first activated. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed (confirmed he can use it). History Akira attended the Shinigami Academy at a young age. A couple years later he joined the Gotei 13 and Squad 13. Not long after he was promoted to Captain due to his talent and potential. He stayed Captain for a long time, becoming stronger. He was considered the strongest Captain and was given the Kenpachi name after killing the Kenpachi before him. Him and his Lieutenant were very close. His Lieutenant was killed by an unknown Hollow a couple years later, and was studying Hollowfication. After his death an unknown Shinigami that was also in Squad 13, and envied Akira, found these notes and decided to place Akira's name on the Lieutenant's Hollowfication studies. His notes on Hollowfication were found, and it was assumed that they belonged to Akira. Although Akira tried to deny this the evidence was still there. Akira was demoted from Captain and kicked out of the Gotei 13 and Seireitei. Since then Akira has roamed aimlessly throughout the human world, killing Hollows and trying to find the Shinigami that framed him.